Octam
Octam (オクタム, Okutamu, alt. "Octum") is a location in Legend of Legaia. It is the most ancient city of the Sebucus Islands and was once a frequent location of pilgrimage for travelers to the Rem Shrine located below the city's temple. The Rem Shrine was a place to worship God (Rem) and was the place in which the prophet Hari slept. Hari was said to be a reincarnation of Rem that inhabited a dream world during his long hibernations. Not only an important religious center, Octam provided the only way for travelers to reach Karisto Kingdom (aside from using a Door of Wind for those who had already visited a Karisto town) with its Flying Trains located at the top of Octam's temple. The Flying Train connected to a gondola which would carry passengers between Sebucus and Karisto. Octam's citizens became aware of the Mist and its impending disaster before its arrival thanks to the prophet Hari. Thankfully, they had a planned method of escape and all fled to the caverns below the city. Storyline Octam is first seen in a dream of the Ra-Seru heroes in which the prophet Hari contacts them while they sleep at the Ancient Water Cave inn. He tells them to find the eternal city of Octam and locate him so he can reveal the meaning of their dreams. Later, after the Ra-Seru heroes free the town of Jeremi from the Mist and are given Hari's message from Sashia in Vidna, they travel through the fields of Mist and reach the archipelago where Octam is located. They quickly realize that Octam is indeed the place that had been shown to them in their dreams and Noa frantically runs around the area calling out to Hari. Gala and Vahn tell Noa to calm herself and pay attention, notifying her that nobody could live normally in an area shrouded in Mist. Gala notices a strange aspect of Octam - there are no Seru monsters in sight! Deciding to forget about the search for Hari, they begin to look around town for clues. Vahn, Noa and Gala enter the Rem Shrine underground. Within it they find four large statues carved in the shapes of faces. Each face holds a different colored symbol with writing on each one. The statues reveal the direction of four different gates: North, South, East and West. Each gate corresponds to a different element: Earth, Wind, Water and Fire. After learning the particulars of the keys they read the four sections of the Book of Prophecy as Sashia instructed them to do in her message from Hari. After the final Book of Prophecy is read a rumbling sound alerts the heroes and they watch as the southeast shrine moves out of the way to reveal a set of stairs. They descend the staircase and reach a room with an elevator. However, upon reaching the elevator they are alerted by an alluring voice from the staircase they had just descended. Vahn and the others rush to the side of the elevator and prepare themselves, demanding to know who the stranger is. The stranger reveals herself to be a wandering thief named Cara, who is using the chaos of the Mist to steal valuables remaining in the city. Noa quickly takes a disliking to her after learning the definition of sneak-thieving from Gala, though Cara becomes annoyed with Noa for acting like a "goody two-shoes". Cara tells the heroes that the citizens of Octam all escaped underground by use of the elevator in the room, but that it cannot be accessed as it is locked due to a safety precaution. Revealing that they are wasting their time if they are looking for valuables, as the citizens took them all during their escape, she tells them that the only thing she found was a measly item called the Star Pearl. Due to being an artifact that they need, according to Sashia's message, the heroes inquire the whereabouts of the item and learn from Cara that she pawned it off on Zalan in Jeremi. Before the heroes are able to ask her anything more, such as how she is able to wander the Mist and avoid possession by a Seru without a Ra-Seru, she runs off to take care of business of her own. The Ra-Seru heroes later obtain the Star Pearl from Zalan and use it in the Gate of Shadows after solving the riddle of four faces. They take the underground path to the caverns deep below Octam, where they find all of the civilians who had fled Octam up above. Seeing the horrors of the earthquakes that plague the town and learning the meaning of their dreams from Hari before his death at the hands of an earthquake, the heroes decide to help the town by defeating the monster causing the earthquakes in the Fire Path below, named Xain. After saving the town, the mayor of Octam gives them full use of the elevator, which takes them back to Octam above ground. The heroes return to Octam after freeing the Sebucus Islands from the Mist by destroying Dohati's Castle, as they need to use the Flying Trains to get to Karisto Kingdom, where the final continent of Mist awaits them. The crew who operated the Flying Trains before the arrival of the Mist reveals that they had been waiting at the station for them ever since they went back to the surface and after the heroes confirm that they are ready to leave they set up the Flying Train and carry them on their way to Karisto in a tumultuous ride. Layout Map Category:Locations Category:Locations: Legend of Legaia